


Hazawa Household Movie Night

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, There is no cool Sayo-san in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Tsugumi and Sayo cuddle up together in their shared apartment to spend an evening enjoying a bad movie and each other's company, and it's great and everything... but are they really both paying proper attention? Tsugumi's not so sure about that.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, minor MocaChisa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Hazawa Household Movie Night

_"You won't get away with this--not as long as I, Garth Strongarm, and my merry band of friends are here to oppose your noxious reign, Lord Omegabyte!"_

  
The booming, down-pitched voice of the movie's hero blares out from their speakers into the dimly lit apartment as he stands atop his hovering speeder that looks a whole lot like a truck with a chrome paint job, cast against a backdrop of a post-post-apocalyptic future kingdom that looks a whole lot like a cleared-out steelwork factory. As he draws his laserblade--legally distinct from a lightsaber, don't worry about it--the flickering light of the screen casts shadows back towards where Tsugumi and her wife sit on the couch together.

  
Tsugumi watches him swing it wildly towards the rubber-suited villain and stifles a giggle. It's such a cheesy movie. Moca's impassioned declarations that it was "one of the best films ever made~" could have told her that, honestly, they're a schlock connoisseur and were always in charge of Afterglow's own movie nights; not quite the same as the ones that take place at the Hazawa household but just as likely to turn into an extended cuddling session.

  
_"Oh, Garth!"_ comes a breathy cry full of sickly-sweet affection. _"Your name isn't for nothing--that strong arm of yours can really swing a laserblade!"_

  
Right. Even beyond the 'funny bad' aspect of it, there's another reason Moca would have been so enamored. It's got a very familiar face cast in the role of the weepy Princess Liliantra. Who knew Moca's wife was in stuff like this back in the day in between all of those award-winning melodramas?

  
There's a grunt from above her and to her left. The arm lying across Tsugumi's shoulders shifts a little, maybe it fell asleep? She leans forward a little bit to trap it against the back of the couch less and recieves a thankful noise in return. Tsugumi smiles and cuddles in a little closer, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as her cheek brushes up against a long lock of teal hair. It smells nice. She feels so warm here, even more so when that strong arm pulls her a little closer like she's a big teddy bear.

  
_"Grrrrrrrah!"_ Garth yells in a dubbed voiceover as his stunt double takes a big hit from--what was his name, Betabyte? The villain, it doesn't really matter--before flying backwards on a wire and slamming into a giant pile of cardboard boxes. _"Curses,"_ he says to himself while shaking his head, _"if only I had a can of HyperBoost Energy Drink on hand right now, that'd get me back into fighting shape in a jiffy!"_

  
Tsugumi snorts before leaning forward into her knees and giggling. Who would ever put such hamfisted product placement into the climactic final battle of their movie? She looks up slowly as she wipes a bit of moisture away from her eye, "Oh my gosh, Sayo-san, did you...?"

  
Sayo's eyes are nearly closed. Her mouth hangs open just a little, only growing more slack as she leans back into the back of the couch. The hand lying across her is completely limp. How long has it been like that? Tsugumi stares at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment and then decides to take action.

  
"...Saaaaaayo-san." Tsugumi whispers it at first, then when she doesn't get any sort of response she reaches out and gently shakes the taller woman by her shoulders. "Sayo-san?"

  
"Grrrr--hmmmhmph." A string of strange noises escape Sayo's mouth as her eyelids flutter back open, blinking repeatedly at the screen and then moving down to where Tsugumi sits, smiling up at her wife teasingly. Sayo reaches up with her other hand and rubs her eyes, moving on to rub her entire face in a way that messes up her hair a little bit. It's too cute. "Tsugumi-san... don't worry, I didn't miss anything."

  
"You didn't miss anything at all?" Tsugumi asks incredulously.

  
Sayo nods firmly and insistently. And in that moment, watching her wife's head sway back and forth just a little as her eyes continue to slowly attempt to focus on the screen with little luck, Tsugumi decides that maybe it's okay to be just the slightest, teensiest bit mean tonight.

  
"So, um..." Tsugumi starts, staring up at Sayo's blank expression. "...what did you think of the scene where Garth awakened a mysterious power in his blood? It was so random, right?"

  
A blank look that very slowly morphs into a sleepy nod. "Mmhmm, of course... I wasn't expecting that."

  
"And the part where the big bad guy shot beams out of his eyes that knocked Garth back and made him go 'whoa!' That was funny, right?"

  
Sayo yawns loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth as she directs her vacant stare back towards the TV. On the screen, the final battle is wrapping up with the hero and villain just sort of weightlessly punching each other a whole lot back and forth in a poorly lit room as the princess yells encouraging things from inside a cage. "Yes, that was... quite funny, I thought it was..." She looks like she's searching for a phrase and not finding it. "...very funny."

  
Tsugumi can't help the grin that's pushing the edges of her lips up even as she keeps talking, leaning even more against Sayo's warm side. "How about when he sent an android to go undercover in the villain's fortress, and it turned into a romantic spy adventure?"

  
"That was..." Sayo forgets to finish her sentence. Tsugumi nudges her a bit and she shakes her head before abruptly continuing. "Good scene. That was a good part of... good movie."

  
"Sayo-san," Tsugumi tries to say through the giggles that she can't possibly hold back any longer, "that--hehehe--that wasn't in the movie, that was all just lines from Comic Panic! The song! Sayo-san, none of that was in the movie."

  
Sayo stares down at her with wide, bleary eyes. "You're sure?"

  
"Yes, I'm sure!"

  
"Tsugumi-san..." her wife says in a shocked tone with all the pathos in the world behind it, through a thick murky haze of sleeplessness, "...you tricked me."

  
_"Princess Liliantra? You tricked me!"_ comes the bellowing voice from the speakers. On the screen, Garth hangs from the edge of a forced-perspective cliff by the tips of his fingers as the princess lets out a wicked laugh. _"I'll never forgive you--or any of the forces of Omegabyte, not as long as I live!"_

  
"Saaaaaaayo-saaaaaan, I already said that I was sorry! Please just scoot back over here, come on!"

  
"Mmmmnot gonna," Sayo mumbles back, "Tsugumi-san is evil."

  
"I'm not evil!" Tsugumi whines, reaching out towards the corner that Sayo is currently curled up in as she pouts with a hand on her chin. "And I'm getting cold!"

  
A sliver of a green eye opens towards her and she could swear that a phantom tail starts to wag slowly behind Sayo's back. "...I don't want Tsugumi-san to be cold..." she says quietly in a way that makes Tsugumi's chest contract.

  
She opens her arms wide. "Come here, then?"

  
Sayo thinks about it. And then she slowly shifts herself down the length of the couch until she's right next to Tsugumi...

  
...only to fully flop down on top of her like a human blanket, burying her face deep in her shoulder and leaving Tsugumi to spit out some of her hair as it falls all over her own face. Sayo's arms wrap around her back tightly and leave her with no room to wiggle even an inch. "Goodnight, Tsugumi-san..." she mutters quietly in a low voice. And then that voice is replaced with a steady, rumbling snore that she can feel through her whole body.

  
"Sayo-san!?" Tsugumi yelps, "Sayo-san, we need to actually get to the bed first, we can't just sleep here--Sayo-san, I can't move! Hello!?"

  
Across the room on the bright screen no longer being watched by anyone, Garth gives a bright grin and a wink to his jolly group of friends with Chisato's body double knocked out on the floor next to him. _"That sure was a tricky situation I was in, huh? I really thought I was a goner! But thankfully, I had a tall, refreshing can of HyperBoost Energy Drink with me. It keeps Garth Strongarm's arms strong--don't forget it!"_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! just felt like putting out some bite sized sayotsugu fluff. comments are appreciated and i'm on twitter @tractioncities as well!


End file.
